


When We Go Home

by Tabsbee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabsbee/pseuds/Tabsbee
Summary: Kuvira spent so long running from home that she doesn't know what to do when she has to go back. She has no escape route. She has to face the one girl that won't leave her heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Korrasami story a while ago and said I'd think about writing a Kuvira/Opal one-shot since it was kind of teased in the story. This is not that one-shot, but it is something so enjoy.

* * *

Kuvira was not looking forward to going home.

Sure, her friends would all be there. Korra, with her girlfriend Asami who is apparently amazing and perfect and who Korra won’t stop gushing about. The brothers, Mako and Bolin who always manage to make a good time out of nothing. It will even be nice to see Jinora and Kai again.

So sure, there are plenty of people to look forward to. But she’s not exactly thrilled about seeing Opal.

Not that Kuvira doesn’t like Opal. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. She loves her. Maybe a little too much. Which can’t be a good thing when the last time the two of them saw each other, Kuvira had left without saying goodbye.

* * *

_Kuvira spared one last glance at Opal, sprawled out in the bed with the white sheets twisting around her tanned body. Kuvira’s mind flashed with images of the night before. Opal, head thrown back amongst the pillows, writhing in pleasure as Kuvira worked between her thighs. Opal on her back, naked, sweaty, and wrecked, beckoning Kuvira closer._

_She shook her head and pocketed her phone, heading to the door to leave. She’d be boarding the train back to school in a few hours and Opal would find out from someone else that she’d already left._

* * *

That was usually how things with Opal went.

When they were little, their parents knew each other and Suyin would always schedule playdates. They became friends, though they clearly ran in different social circles when they grew older. They still always found their way back to each other though.

They were each other’s firsts, tentatively exploring new boundaries during one of their sleepovers. Curiosity led to roaming and touching, exploring places they knew they shouldn’t.

It became a regular occurrence in the later years of school, before they left for University.

Kuvira had hope that things would turn into something real then, before her world changed.   
Her parents died in a Satomobile accident the summer before her first year at Uni.

So Kuvira took off, leaving everything behind that only reminded her of her losses. She joined the military, something that allowed her to turn her mind off and do what ever she was told. She was given structure, a family, a roof, a whole new life.

She visited home once at the behest of Suyin who was worried about Kuvira’s wellbeing. 

She didn’t even see Opal.

The next time she went home was after getting nearly blown up by some rebels in the northern Earth Kingdom. Her knee was blown to hell and she had shrapnel over a good chunk of her side. She went home to Republic City on injury leave, staying with Korra who had an apartment for school.

She ran into so many old acquaintances while in her cast and crutches. They all had things to say. Things like ‘ _oh no, Kuvira, will you ever walk again?’_ and _‘oh you must be so devastated, you loved to dance._ ’ Kuvira often thought she'd be better off losing that knee, rather than carrying around a broken appendage.

Opal though, she took one look at Kuvira and said ‘ _You'll be alright, Kuvira_ _.’_ They spent a week together, cautiously pleasuring each other in bed, cooking dinner together, going out to movies. Like a real couple.

And then Kuvira was hastily called back to a fancy hospital in the Fire Nation where they fixed her knee up nice. At that point though, she was discharged for the injury, being unable to pass the physical. Her mind was off, then. When she thought she’d never dance again.

But her years in the military paid for Uni.

So Kuvira took off to a school on Kyoshi Island, far from Republic City as if she was running from something again.

She visited home once, when Opal had been dating Bolin.

They fell into bed together again. Kuvira had left without saying goodbye in hopes of pretending it never happened and they could get on with their very separate lives.

Since then, Kuvira hasn’t spoken to Opal. She gets all the news through Korra. News about Opal and Bolin breaking up, news of the twins and Suyin and Bataar Jr. News of Mako’s string of girlfriends.

And now… she’s graduated. Ready to return home to Republic City. She’s going to stay with Korra for a while, until she finds her own space, job… life.

She’s not quite sure she’s prepared to see everyone. But this time will be different. She has no plan afterwards. Nowhere else to run. She needs to grow up and face her new life.

* * *

Kuvira huffed and leaned her head against the window of the train as they shot through the countryside of the Earth Kingdom. The lush green fields flew past her in a blur.

Just a few more hours and she'd be arriving in the heart of Republic City.

Kuvira's stomach was filled with a ball of guilt and anxiety, gnawing it's way through her. Korra would meet her at the station, along with Asami as their driver. 

Kuvira was nervous and excited and terrified all at once. She knew she'd be thrilled to see Korra and the current love of Korra's life. It had been so long since she'd seen her closest friend. Korra always accepted whatever Kuvira did. Whenever she ran, she always received a message from her friend saying ' _don't forget to talk to me.'_ She was never bitter. Kuvira supposed she owed Korra more than just a thanks for everything she's done.

Not many people knew Kuvira was coming back. Just Korra and Mako. Not that was wasn't excited to see the others, but she wants to take her time situating herself. 

Kuvira sighed and closed her eyes. She played some music to try to relax her muscles and not stress herself out before even getting home.

* * *

When she arrived at the station, the train whistled and screeched into a stop. She stretched her cramped muscles and let out a yawn as the train bustled to life with riders gathering their things. Kuvira took her time ambling off the train, something that would surely cause Korra to gnaw at her fingernails in anticipation.

The station was large, cavernous, crawling with people moving to and from their destinations. 

Kuvira slowly stepped out onto the platform and stared around her. It had been so long since she'd been back. She started walking towards the grand entrance, where she assumed Korra would be waiting.

Sure enough, it only took a few seconds before Korra's cheerful face popped into her line of sight. The darker girl let out a whoop from across the station and dashed over to Kuvira, dropping her girlfriends hand who took her time getting to the pair. Korra engulfed Kuvira in a tight hug, nearly bowling her over but being delicate around Kuvira's one knee. Korra, as an athlete, was always gentle about Kuvira's knee.

Korra's grin was infectious, and Kuvira was beaming right back. More than she's smiled in a long time. 

"You cut your hair?" She flicked the ends of Korra's short hair. It made her look just a little more mature.

Her friend smiled back, ruffling her hair from her face, "Yeah, just a little change before graduation." 

Kuvira nodded, "Nice." 

Asami had caught up to them and was grinning fully at what was the equivalent of two brick walls complimenting each other. As close as they were, the small talk of 'catching up' was always weird.

Korra slung her arm around Asami and presented her proudly before Kuvira. "Kuv, This is Asami Sato, my lovely girlfriend! And 'Sams, this is Kuvira, my best friend and childhood partner in crime." 

Kuvira felt a slight twinge in her stomach at being called 'best friend'. She's fairly certain she no longer falls into that category but Korra being Korra would never even think otherwise.

Korra was just so happy for two of her favorite people to finally meet, her happiness radiating off of her.

Asami smiled charmingly, leave it to Korra to land an absolute stunner.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She was cordial and polite, something Korra had warned about before hand saying she was just raised that way being in the public eye.

Kuvira knew though, Asami was good friends with Opal and on top of being a rather distant 'best friend,' Asami had every reason to skeptical of her.

"Likewise, she literally brings you up every chance she gets." Kuvira teased her friend. "And thanks for getting me, and letting me stay with you guys. It means a lot."

Korra slapped her back hard and grabbed her bag as she ushered everyone toward the exit. "Of course, pal! It'll be so exciting, us living together!"

"Temporarily." Kuvira assured them, though Korra didn't seem to hear or just didn't care as she marched through the crowds with Kuvira's bag in tow.

Kuvira shot a sheepish smile at Asami who was shaking her head in amusement at her girlfriend. 

* * *

It was a quick drive through the city in Asami's Satomobile, their apartment being just a ways south-west of the station.

Korra and Asami had their own two bedroom apartment near the park in Republic City. When they had finished school they decided to move in together, opting for a two-bedroom under the guise of keeping some boundaries in their budding relationship. 

Kuvira got the second bedroom that she was fairly certain neither of them had ever slept in and was only used as storage for some of Asami's larger projects and ever growing parts collection.

Kuvira got herself settled and relaxed for a bit, before she had to make social interactions with people that actually mattered to her.

Mako would be coming later that night for a little get together between the three old friends. Being the older ones of their group from home, they were always a trio and Kuvira would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it.

She also knew, though, that it would be the start of a lot of making up for her past actions. Besides Opal, Kuvira had really hurt Bolin's feelings enough to fracture their friend group slightly. Bolin wasn't quite as dependent on his brother or their gang anymore, he had a nice job and friends and was actually doing quite well for himself. It hurt Kuvira to know that it was her fault he felt the need to distance himself though.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, attempting to meditate and calm her fraying nerves before the night began.

* * *

In the week and a half that Kuvira had been home, nearly everyone learned of her arrival.

Mostly in part to Suyin Beifong, who Kuvira felt the need to visit as she had always tried her hardest to make sure Kuvira knew she had a family in them. Once Su found out, it spread through the family quickly and Kuvira spent the last few days with the knowledge that Opal knew she was back and hadn't bothered contacting her.

She supposed it was only fair.

Things weren't nearly as uncomfortable as Kuvira had been bracing for. Seeing Mako reminded her of old times, and owing to the fact that their little trio had the emotional capacity of dirt, it was like she'd never left at all. Kuvira actually found she was acting more like her teenage self with her old friends. Korra and Kuvira took up their age old game of sandwiching Mako between them which became far more uncomfortable for the man as both girls had packed on muscle and height during their University years.

Kuvira had managed to catch up with the majority of the Beifong clan as well as her old teacher Tenzin and his kids, Jinora being a friend of hers. And none of them made her want to crawl under a pile of covers and hide for days so Kuvira considered her return to be trawling along smoothly.

Asami seemed to be warming up to her as well, as Korra was still beyond ecstatic to have her friend home. The two had always shared many interests which meant that Korra had someone to drag along on her adventures. Though Kuvira had learned that Asami was rather adventurous herself, she had been the one to take Korra sky-diving for the first time.

The friends frequented the gym which always led to food afterwards, trying a new spot every time in their search for the best restaurant.

After a week and a half of largely ignoring the anxiety that balled in her stomach through aggressive workouts, the gym sessions were starting to take a toll on Kuvira. Her time in school left her a little softer than when she was in the military and despite Korra being an actual trained boxer, Kuvira pushed herself to keep up with her friend.

So when Korra burst into Kuvira's room that Saturday morning shouting about heavy lifting at the gym, Kuvira groaned loud enough for Asami to hear and laugh at her misfortune from the living room. Thankfully the other girl understood the cry for help.

"Babe? Why don't we go to my dads' today? It's nice out, we could relax in the pool." Asami suggested.

"Uggggh,  _relax?"_ Korra whined, as if a relaxing Saturday morning was the bane of her existence.

Both girls could hear Asami huff and counter, "Fine, we can super competitively race each other  _in the pool_."

Korra seemed to light up at the half-hearted challenge and whooped. "Kuvira! Pool day!" She shouted as she bounced out of the room and all Kuvira could hear was Asami squealing and shouting  _don't you dare!_  

Kuvira buried herself under her pillows after the interruption but decided that a pool day might not be so bad.

* * *

Kuvira sat in the backseat of Asami's Satomobile, the couple seated up front as they made their way to the Sato mansion. They were all ready to enjoy the nice day in the outdoor pool, getting some sun and relaxing. Kuvira though, decided that maybe she could give the couple some private time. Asami had told her about the dance studio in the first floor of the mansion that Asami did ballet in when she was little.

Kuvira could think of no better place to get back into dancing.

She separated from the couple after Asami showed her around, pointing out the pool and how to get there from the studio.

She did some warm up stretches and routines, putting a brace on her knee to help with stability.

Kuvira played music loudly, a mix of all different genres that she could dance one after the other to. She had to take some breaks, sitting to massage and rest her knee. It would ache after too long, feeling like it was wrenching.

She danced to an upbeat song, throwing her body one way and the other, feeling the music reverberate through her body. Then she took a break. Then she danced some more.

On her fourth break, seated on the floor stretching all the way out to reach her toes, the door to the studio opened.

It was Opal.

She didn't speak for a minute, just stared at Kuvira while she continued to stretch.

"I deserve better than you." She finally said with conviction.

Kuvira tried to control her emotions. She knew this was coming. The closure to rid them of their horrible baggage and allow their friends to move freely around them without feeling like they were stepping on eggshells. "I know."

Opal huffed. "You're an asshole."

"Yeah, I am." Kuvira nodded while she kept steady eye contact with a floor board.

Kuvira curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, bracing herself for whatever else Opal had, but the other girl had tears in her eyes.

Opal had taken a few steps into the room and sat on the floor, legs crossed. She was halfway across the room from Kuvira.

"Sometimes, I would dream about you coming back, or never leaving, and when I woke up alone my heart broke all over again."

She was crying now, likely just a fraction of the hurt that she experienced every time Kuvira took off. But just that fraction shot straight through her heart.

"And I deluded myself into thinking I could forget all about you and us with  _Bolin_. All that did was fuck us up even more." She was frustrated, at herself or Kuvira, who knew (it was mainly Kuvira).

Kuvira squeezed her eyes shut and scrubbed at her face, the music she had playing moved to a slow melody that she would normally do a ballet routine against.

Kuvira knew she owed Opal some explanation, to show that she wasn't just heartless but there was a  _reason_ she just could never seem to stay.

"When I'm not here," Kuvira began cautiously, "I can pretend that  _they_ still are. I would wake up at base or school, and sometimes get through half my day until I try to call my mom and remember. And for the longest time that was better than being here and facing the fact that I don't have a family anymore. I don't like being home, Opal, but you're here so I want to be and it just hurts... everything hurts."

She could see Opal's face crumple, the realization blossoming in her eyes, her eyebrows pulling together in a way that made Kuvira uncomfortable. She was not an emotionally generous person, because that made her vulnerable. But for Opal, Kuvira was willing to share her deepest secret, the thing that made her feel most ashamed about how she handled her loss.

Kuvira continued before Opal had the chance to make her feel pathetic. "I'm sorry that I always hurt you. Especially when you did nothing but pick me up again and again."

Opal's breath had steadied, her face tracked with tears but no new ones flowing. She seemed to be wracking her mind for something to say. "Kuvira..."

"It's alright, Opal." Kuvira started, finally feeling courage, "I know I'm not good enough for you, so I'll try to make up for everything I did. You don't, you don't have to... you don't even need to talk to me, but I'm not going anywhere." She hopes to god she'll keep her word. That something won't entice her to run off again. If anyone deserved a promise, it was Opal.

Opal stared at her for a long time and Kuvira was hyper aware of every chord and lyric streaming through the speakers.

"This won't happen overnight, you know. You can't just say nice things and expect me to fall into your arms." She was indignant, but Kuvira could see that shine in her eyes, like when they used to talk and be friends.

* * *

Opal was right, indeed. It did not happen overnight, in fact a few months later and Kuvira was only beginning to get on her own feet. She had recently started as a recruiter for the military, something she knows she can do well since she owes the military a great deal. They gave her structure when she needed it most.

She began looking for her own place even though Asami and Korra insisted she could stay with them as long as she needed. Kuvira's been immensely grateful for her friends, but living with a couple could be rough sometimes.

Even more than Kuvira wanted to give the couple their home back, she wanted to get away from them too.

Sometimes, Kuvira looked at Korra and Asami and wondered if that's what she and Opal could have had. When they were all in school together, Korra and Kuvira were a pair of goons, always up to no good. Maybe, had her parents not died, Kuvira could have been like Korra, a big goof constantly trying to make everyone laugh, especially Asami. Or, perhaps if Kuvira hadn't left and instead taken up Suyin's offer to pay for Uni, she could have gone away with Opal and saved herself from some of the heartache.

Kuvira would daydream about the 'what if's' that could have made her life easier. It was childish, Kuvira knew, but sometimes she would lay in bed and imagine what living with Opal would be like. Going grocery shopping and arguing over sugary cereal, doing laundry together and tossing each other's underwear across the room.

And then Kuvira would come back to reality and glare at her phone as she tried to work up the courage to text Opal and pretend there wasn't a gaping chasm separating them.

* * *

Eventually Kuvira had found her own place, a small one-bedroom apartment that her new job afforded her. She didn't really have furniture to move in, but she had some savings from the military and was able to buy some shabby things. Asami had also miraculously found some things from her father's mansion, things that  _oh you know, he just doesn't need anymore!_ she had said. But really, who doesn't need a large television? (Korra told her a week later that Hiroshi Sato thought he was going crazy when he noticed one of the guest rooms suddenly lacking one).

Plenty of friends helped her move in and buy furniture and decorate. Even Bolin had shown up to help, boasting that he was far more useful than his brother. He and Kuvira were never too close, more by association through their bone-headed group, but the boy was far nicer than he needed to be and Kuvira was grateful.

Korra was a bit upset that Kuvira had moved to the north of the city nearer to her job, while she and Asami were in the middle and Future Industries was south. She had said  _'Now we'll never hang out_ ' and pretended to blubber while both Asami and Kuvira looked on.

When the last of her friends had said their goodbyes and Kuvira was left in her apartment alone, she realized it had been so long since she'd experienced silence.

It wasn't bad, but Kuvira realized it wasn't something that she enjoyed anymore. So she turned on some low music and set about making her apartment a new home.  _Home_. Something that she used to hate.

 

It was a while later when there was a knock on her door. Kuvira hadn't been expecting anyone but also wouldn't put it past Korra to show up with take-out and cheering for a sleepover.

Kuvira opened her door with a bemused grin only to be greeted by a nervous Opal. Kuvira's shock was apparent when she barely managed to stutter out a greeting.

She let the door open wider and invited Opal in, only then noticing all the things she was holding. Or rather, creatures.

In one hand she held a cute stuffed badgermole, like the one Kuvira used to have as a kid. The other hand was holding a leash that led to a fairly large, shaggy dog.

"Hey, um, Asami told me about your new place, and I... just thought I'd stop by." Opal stated as she stood awkwardly in the entrance.

"Asami?" Kuvira asked confused, now that's news.

Opal sighed good-naturedly, "Yeah, of all people huh. I wanted to bring you something so you didn't get too lonely." She tilted her head with a small smile.

Kuvira's eyebrows shot up as high as they could go as she glanced at the dog that had taken a seat next to Opal. She must have had a look of horror on her face by the way Opal laughed loudly.

"No! The toy, not the dog! He's mine, Banjo. You actually don't live that far from me so I thought I'd take him out for a walk." She trailed off giggling as Kuvira's face relaxed somewhat.

Kuvira sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good. I mean, thank you... for not getting me a dog." She grinned at Opal and for a second, before Opal returned to fidgeting, Kuvira felt the same as all those good days when she tried to call her mother, when she forgot all the heartache. Opal handed over the badgermole and Kuvira stared at it, being reminded of how she used to cuddle with one when she was a little girl.

Kuvira flinched slightly and offered Opal a seat on the couch while she went to get a bowl of water for Banjo.

She returned and sat down and Opal continued glancing around the apartment.

"I'm not really done decorating, yet."

Opal smiled softly, "That's alright. It's nice that you, you're..."  _staying, not running away again, keeping your promise?_ "really getting your life started here. How do you like your job?"

Kuvira thought for a second and answered diplomatically, "I like it. It feels good to still be involved in some way with the military."

Opal had creased her eyebrows though, and looked pensive. "Isn't it, like, tough to convince kids to join something so dangerous?"

Kuvira almost laughed out loud,  _almost_ , but she was still on thin ice and held it in. "That's not what I do, Opal. Sure, some kids come by that are a lot like I was, just looking for something and I tell them my story and hope they make the right choice. But usually, when someone comes to a recruiter it's because they want a career in the military and are looking into the best path to take to become an officer or join a specific branch."

Opal looked down sheepishly, her hair covering some of her face as she reached out to pat Banjo on the head. That's when Kuvira realized she didn't bring her dog just to give him a walk. Rather, because he was an excellent safety net.

"So, how long have you had him?" Kuvira asked, trying to prolong any awkward silences or even Opal leaving.

"About a year. I got him when school wasn't that tough, but now I'm at my internship all day almost every day and I feel bad that he doesn't get that much exercise." Opal answered sadly as she gazed at her companion.

Kuvira would immediately regret her response but it was the look of consternation on Opal's face that spurred her on. "Maybe I could take him out sometimes, since we're not too far."

The other girl looked up sharply, "You'd walk my dog for me?" She seemed awfully confused.

Kuvira shrugged, "Well, I usually take a long break during the middle of the day, I don't see why I couldn't help out."

Opal smiled softly and pat Banjo on the head and that's when Kuvira realized she hadn't even pet the dog yet.

She sputter slightly, "I mean, if he likes me, that is." 

Opal giggled as Kuvira got up and kneeled on the floor, holding her hand out and clicking her tongue for the dogs attention.

He went to her happily, wagging his tail and sniffing at her hand.

 

They spent the next hour talking and laughing about anything whatsoever. Kuvira searched her kitchen for treats for Banjo and had come back with a pack of deli meat which appalled Opal.  _Don't you dare make my dog fat!_ she had ordered.

When it got dark, Opal said she should be heading home. Kuvira offered to walk her but Opal had declined saying then  _she'd_ be the one walking home alone. Besides, she got Banjo since he's an excellent guard dog.

Kuvira walked her out of the building and they said their goodbyes, just a word and a wave, before the girl and her dog made their way down the lamplit street. Kuvira watched until they were out of sight and she had to remind herself that she was back in Republic City, not a war zone, it was safe here.

She went to bed that night feeling lighter than she had in years. A small smile on her face and thoughts of  _home_ , she fell asleep easily.

* * *

Kuvira started to see Banjo twice a week, taking him to the small park nearby to start. Opal had left a key for her under the doormat, and a note saying to keep it. When Kuvira first walked into the girls apartment, she felt like she was invading her personal space, like she didn't deserve to see so much of Opal.

Her apartment was rather messy, a lot of books and articles lying around while some dishes sat in the sink. It suited Opal, though. She probably called it an organized mess. When she was younger, Suyin always had to nag her to keep her room neat and not throw her clothes everywhere. It was better now, but Kuvira assumed Opal was always kept so busy she didn't have much time to clean her apartment.

Banjo had been roused from his nap by Kuvira's entrance. He had only barked once before he spotted Kuvira, recognizing her and wagging happily as if to say  _sorry, didn't know it was you._ She found his gear hanging up on a hook by his food dishes and when she grabbed his harness he started wagging tenfold. Kuvira laughed and geared up the wiggling dog and they set off on their first of many walks to come.

They had wandered down to a small park that overlooked the sea down below its cliffs. Staring at the water, Kuvira could see the bridge to the central part of the city just left of them.

Their walks went similarly for weeks, Kuvira showing up to take Banjo out and wander the city. The first time Kuvira took Banjo north, into the mountains, they stumbled along paths for hours and Kuvira had to call out of work after getting lost.

Kuvira began walking Banjo three times a week, then four. Then she started stopping by on weekends to take him out too. Taking Banjo for walks was a stress reliever Kuvira never knew she needed.

Usually Opal would be home on the weekends, sleeping in late and eventually getting up to make herself a feast of a breakfast and enjoy her coffee unlike her weekday mornings. When Kuvira would come by, Opal would greet her at the door in her sweatpants and looking like she just rolled out of bed, always nursing a cup of coffee. 

On occasions when Opal got up early enough, she would join them and they would take a nice long hike up into the mountains, even taking food with them and spending the whole morning out there. It became a routine that both girls,  _and_ Banjo enjoyed immensely. Kuvira quickly became synonymous with long walks for the dog and he was always thrilled to see her.

Their lives carried on that way for some time, Kuvira and Opal not quite falling back into their old friendship but forging something new.

* * *

Kuvira woke that Saturday morning to her phone ringing on her bedside table, rattling around all the other items. She rubbed her eyes and peered at the time,  _7:18_ in the morning, on a Saturday.

She groaned and grabbed her phone, flopping back into her pillows before she answered.

" _Hello"_ She answered groggily.

" _Kuvira, I'm so sorry to wake you but I just got asked to come in and observe a surgery today and I have to go soon and Banjo hasn't gone out, I-"_

Opal was rambling on, voices coming in and out as it sounded like she moved around her kitchen. 

" _Okay, Opal, calm down. I'll come take him out, alright?"_ Kuvira tried to calm the harried girl as she managed to roll herself out of bed and start her day extra early.

 

Kuvira arrived at Opal's just before the other girl needed to leave. She walked into the apartment while the girl was rushing around with all her bags and work clothes on. 

"Oh, gosh, Kuvira thank you so much! I really appreciate it. I've already fed Banjo and there's coffee on the table for you, thank you so much!" She spoke quickly as she hopped into her shoes and made her way to the door where Kuvira still stood.

Opal stuffed her apartment keys into her bag and stood on her toes to reach Kuvira's cheek, dropping a quick kiss and making her way out the door. "See you later!" She called behind her as the door slammed shut and Kuvira froze in her place.

 _What?_ Kuvira couldn't think much more beyond that. Had they come to this point in their friendship yet? Despite hooking up frequently in the past, Opal was never overly touchy in her friendships.

Little did she know, Opal paused after she closed her door, eyes wide and hand covering her mouth in shock.  _Oh gosh_ , she thought as she started rushing down the stairs.

Kuvira took Banjo into the mountains that morning, spending nearly two hours out there with him while she overanalyzed that interaction with Opal.

 _Had she meant to do it? Was she just saying thank you for the favor?_ _Has she forgiven me?_  Kuvira thought and thought all morning, and unfortunately Opal observing a surgery meant she wouldn't hear from her for hours. Kuvira's stomach was rolling all morning, unable to shake the feelings and the fear that coursed through her. She contemplated staying at Opal's apartment until she got back but who knows how long that would be, and maybe Opal wouldn't even want to see her.

Kuvira decided she would head home, maybe go to the gym and try to forget what happened. Before she left though, she wrote a note. A note that she put a lot of thought into before deciding on the finished product. All this time, since she came home, she's been waiting for Opal to  _do something_. Something like forgive her, tell her she loves her. Something ridiculous. Kuvira knew it was a foolish wish for things to be... so easy.

She understood now though, that it was her move to make. She had to prove to Opal, more than just owning an apartment and having a job, she had to prove to Opal that another chance was worth it.

Kuvira left the note on the kitchen table, underneath the empty mug she drank the coffee from. Her heart beat to loudly in her own ears, the thumping giving her pause for a minute. Then she gave Banjo and treat and a pat and left the apartment, heading home to try not to freak out.

* * *

Opal didn't get back home until three that afternoon, tired and sore from standing around in an observation room all day. She'd been overanalyzing everything between her and Kuvira these past few months, thinking about how inevitable it was that she'd slip up.

It always worked out that way. In the end, she and Kuvira always found their way back to each other. But Opal had been hurt enough times to be scared of their same old habits.

She dropped her things and pat Banjo as she walked in, shuffling to her kitchen to hopefully make some food. She spotted the piece of paper under the mug immediately.

 

_Opal,_

_I don't know if I ever told you that I love you, but I do. I'm telling you because it's something you need to know, that what we've had was never a one off or a quick thing. I wanted you every time, even when I left. I just didn't know how to tell you when all I ever felt was scared. I realize that I've fucked up a few too many times, and I accept that you may not want to go down a rocky road again, but I couldn't bear it if you thought for one second that I never loved you._

_Even if you didn't mean to kiss me this morning, even if you want just a friendship between us. I can't say I'll get over you, but you've been the most important person for most of my life and I realize now that just running away to avoid reality only makes things worse. So, I have every intention of staying here in Republic City and at the very least, being your friend. And Banjo's._

_I'm not asking you to do anything, it's always been my responsibility to fix this and I accept that and accept whatever your decision is. Just know that I'm not going anywhere again._

_Kuvira_

 

It wasn't perfect by any means, but it cut through Opal's heart with ease. She knew, she always knew how Kuvira felt, but she didn't know if Kuvira did, if she wanted to. She never asked, never said anything because they were kids for most of it and people change, but they always came back to each other.

Opal sat tiredly on her couch, her head in her hands. Banjo curled up next to her and she felt tears welling in her eyes. She was so tired. Of all of it. Of pretending her heart didn't swell every time Kuvira showed up to walk Banjo on the weekends, every time they had picnics up in the mountains together.

She sent a quick message to Kuvira and let her head fall back against the cushions, staring at her ceiling.

 _'Come over?'_ she wrote. Kuvira responded quickly,  _'ok_ _'_ and Opal simply waited, willing her mind to shut off for a few minutes.

Kuvira arrived not long after and she walked quietly into the apartment, spotting Opal in the living room. She walked in and took a seat on the arm of a chair, facing Opal. Banjo had excitedly trotted over to her in anticipation, but only received a few pats on the head. Neither spoke for a second until Kuvira broke the silence.

"You deserve far better than me." She started, and Opal opened her mouth to object but Kuvira waved her hand and kept speaking. "I'm an asshole." She was repeating Opal's words from long ago, like another lifetime ago.

"But I've grown up a little bit, I think. Before, I told myself I'll do whatever it takes to win you back but now I realize I was being childish. As I wrote, I'm not leaving. I will stay here and be your friend no matter what." She said it almost diplomatically. Opal could hear the strain in her voice, like she was holding herself back from saying too much.

Opal sighed and stared at her hands.

"I'm not going to pretend that I still don't want to try this, for real, with you. But Kuvira, I'm scared. I'm constantly scared that you'll leave and I'll be hurt all over again. But what we've been doing, this thing between us, I mean you were at my apartment before 8 am this morning to walk my dog! It was so domestic that for a second, I felt like nothing ever came between us."

Opal trailed off as she spilled her feelings to her friend. Kuvira stared at her, almost severely, a side effect of her sharp features.

Opal blew out a deep breath and steeled herself. "I know there's only one option because I've always had feelings for you, despite the heartache, and if we don't give this a real shot we'll always wonder. But... Kuvira, don't hurt me, please?" She was almost desperate, her eyes searching Kuvira's. 

Kuvira's stomach jolted in excitement at what Opal just implied, and pain at the look on Opal's face as she begged not to be hurt again.

"Opal, I promise you nothing will be like it was. I'm going to do this right, because that's what you deserve. We'll go on dates and we won't even do more until you feel _safe_  with me."

It was overkill, they both thought, to pretend like this was a brand new relationship and that they should go on dates to get to know each other. But Opal liked it. She liked the thought of going out with Kuvira, just the two of them to a restaurant and talking to each other.

Opal teared up a little, maybe from the anticipation, but she smiled. She smiled happily at Kuvira.

"Maybe, we could hug, a little?" It had been so long.

Kuvira opened her arms wide and Opal stood and drifted into them, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's neck burying her face against her. Kuvira held her tight, Opal could feel her taking steadying breaths, deeply filling her lungs to keep composure. It had been so long since they touched like this.

"And maybe... we could kiss, a little?" Opal asked again, testing the boundaries already. Kuvira smiled and looked down at the other girl.

Their lips met tentatively, then they kissed deeply. They tried their best to convey their emotions of the past few years to each other. Kuvira's hands came up to frame Opal's face, thumbs brushing over cheek bones. Opal held her tightly around her neck, pulling herself as close as she could as they made up for all the time lost.

They broke apart and Kuvira spotted Banjo who had been staring at her since she walked in. She laughed loudly and Opal looked over, "Oh, boy! Don't look, you're too young." She pat the dog on the head and heaved a big sigh.

Kuvira brushed some of Opal's hair out of the way and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, why don't I take Banjo out and you can actually change." Kuvira suggested. Opal still hadn't eaten or changed out of her work clothes.

She nodded slowly, a small smile creeping on her face. "Ok, Kuvira. I can't promise I won't be sleeping when you get back though." 

Kuvira grinned back, "Well that's alright. If you don't mind, I'll call you tomorrow and ask you on a date."

Kuvira took Banjo out and Opal wolfed down a sandwich in her fridge. She managed to shuffle her way to her bed and flop down in exhaustion. She was smiling though, because she felt lighter than she had in a while. She felt like this is what she's been waiting for.

She fell asleep happily, thinking of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So it turned out a lot longer than I intended. I will think on an epilogue because they deserve some fluff.


End file.
